New Bodies, Old Souls
by darkriku01
Summary: *Sequel to oneshot Maybe In A Different Time* Fifty years after Riku's tragedy two old souls get another chance in two new, yet very familiar bodies. and please review if you read.
1. Chapter 1

POSSIBLE SEQUEL TO MAYBE IN A DIFFERENT TIME

Hey! This is a sequal to a oneshot I previously did, Maybe In A Different Time. I wasn't originally going to do this, but I got the suggestion from Brokenmushroom and started to play around with a few intro's which gradually grew into what you are about to read. As with my other fic the man emotional back drop of this song was inspired by a song. Tonightless by Eighteen Visions to be correct. So please enjoy, but if you haven't read Maybe In A Different Time, you might not understand some things so you might want to go back and read it, but its not necessary. Please feed my addiction and review.

XxXxXxXxX

Sora sighed as he heard the bell signal the end of classes. It was a typical Friday Rankin High School and the students were bouncing off the walls waiting for the day to be over and the weekend to begin. Sora already knew that his weekend was going to be a funless one. His English teacher had given her classes a writing assignment on a news article from the past fifty years. And unfortunately it was due that coming Monday. Sora made his way out of the building while dodging the more inconsiderate of his classmates.

"Hey, honey! How was school today?" Mrs. Oyakai asked her son as he traipsed through the door.

"Eh…It was cool. Miss. Donna gave us a paper in English, but that's about it." Sora walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge.

"Sora, I've almost got dinner ready, get out of the fridge."

"Whatever mom." Sora grabbed a coke and made his way down the hall to his room. While his computer was booting up, he contemplated what kind of articles to look for. He decided on either murder or suicides, for some reason he had always had some morbid fascination with old suicides cases. After a few hours of googling suicide news clippings from forever ago, he finally found one from about fifty years back that peeked his interest.

_Tuesday, May, 8. 2008_

Teenager Found Dead On Shoreline.

_Riku Oyanabu was found on a small section of the popular 'destiny islands' right off the Sterling City shoreline yesterday morning. His death is being ruled a suicide by local police. He was found by his friend Sora Wabani after having been missing for about twenty-four hours.. Riku left no reason as to why he felt he needed to end his life. The viewing for Riku will be held this Thursday at Raining Springs Funeral home. According to his friends and family Riku was a popular boy with the other teens of the island. _

"_He was nice, always took care of someone if they were in trouble, he had so much to live for." Says Kairi Monako. The funeral will be held this Saturday May 12. He will be sorely missed by grieving friends and family._

Sora just stared at the screen for a long while. The name Riku sounded so familiar to him. Then he googled the name Riku Oyanabu and found that his Myspace page had never been taken down, even after fifty years. Opening the page up he was greeted with one of his favorite oldie songs. Eighteen Visions' Tonightless. Sora didn't know why, but for some reason as he went through this kid's myspace page, he began to cry. It might've been when he noticed what Riku's birthday had been and realized that he was only eighteen when he had died. Looking at his comments he saw so many 'good-bye', 'I'll miss you', and 'I love you'. And seeing how so many people were hurt by this kids actions Sora cried even harder. But immediately felt stupid, he didn't even know this kid for god's sake. But for the rest of the night Sora thought about Riku, his fate, and what possibly could've driven him to take his own life.

Unfortunately, things did not look brighter in the morning. He was still depressed over something he had never even been involved in. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt like he had been directly involved. But that might just the result of the dreams he had. He dreamed that he was the Sora mentioned in the article and that he had found Riku, but what scared him the most is that the guilt he felt for something in his dream felt so real, almost too real. Sora sat down at his computer and began writing his paper. He finished it later that day around lunch. After he spellchecked and printed, he logged onto his gaia account. He found that his close friend and fellow eighteen visions fan _forever tonightless_ was logged on as well. After PMing(1) him to meet him in the 'NARUTO FANS COME HERE!' chat room, he went there to wait for him. He got kind of anxious as he waited for him to show up. Sora had recently figured out that he might have a crush on his gaia buddy and was sort of freaking out because _forever tonightless_ was a guy. Yet he didn't know his name, for some reason he never asked, but then again neither had his friend. Finally his silver haired friend showed up.

_Ceruleanskiesfall: Yo! Whats up._

_Forever tonightless: hey, not much has been goin on here. You?_

Here Sora tried to think of something that was going on in his town that FT ( his shortname for him) wouldn't know about. They found shortly after they first meet that they actually lived about two towns apart.

_Ceruleanskiesfall: eh…not much, ya know same old same old. Just doing a project for English...blegh it kind of sucks, but at least my teacher gave us an interesting subject…_

_Forever tonightless: what is it?_

_Ceruleanskiesfall: well, we gotta research an old news article and then right a paper on it._

_Forever tonightless: oh, that sounds pretty cool. You find anything cool?_

_Ceruleanskiesfall: yea…._

Sora had yet to tell FT about his slightly morbid fascination with suicide and murder.

_Ceruleanskiesfall: I'll PM ya the link later, but its about this kid Riku who killed himself on his home towns beach and how his best friend found him the morning after he did it._

_Forever tonightless: argh…that's just kinda creepy in a "the past repeats itself" foreboding manner…and I think that I'm related to that kid…..  
Ceruleanskiesfall: ??_

_Forever tonightless:…….My name is Riku….I was named for my great uncle never saw his nineteenth birthday…_

_Ceruleanskiesfall:…………………ok…I'm kind of creeped out…_

_Forever tonightless: you think I'm not?_

_Cerulean skiesfall: yea…I guess you would be…but to me whats creepier is that we both have the names of the two main players in that tradgedy…because my name is sora…but my parents got that from a book…(thank god)…_

_Forever tonightless: the family story goes that my uncle killed himself because the guy he loved rejected him pretty harshly…I think my mom said that her mom ( his sister) had said that it was his best friend….the one who found him dead…._

Sora just stared at his screen, his hand poised to type something back, but nothing came to his mind. Millions of wild thoughts were running through his head, 'Was he the reincarnation of this other Sora and his soul was being punished by falling for the reincarnation of the boy he indirectly killed?' A small ding interrupted his wild musings. Riku had written him.

_Forever tonightless: dude, don't worry bout this. Its ancient history, and that this whole thing is nothing but a coincident…y'know…I've got an idea…are you going to that show this Friday at The Joint?_

_Ceruleanskiesfall: uhhh, yea I was planning on goin with some people from school…are you goin?_

_Forver tonightless: yea, I was wonderin if you wanted to meet up there, and before you begin thinking that I am just some forty year old fat balding child rapist, I'll meet you in front of your friends so you'll know I'm who I say I am……_

_Ceruleanskiesfall: aight…that's cool, oh! And you can meet all of my friends!! I'm sure that they'll love you!! Yay! does little happy dance_

_Forever tonightless: lol…aight so this Friday, it's a date? _

Sora's beath caught stupidly in his throat at the phrase that normally wouldn't have any affect on him at all. Hell, he'd used that phrase before himself.

_Ceruleanskiesfall: yep, it's a date! , see ya then, I gotta go. Later!_

_Forever tonightless: aight see ya then!_

Sora logged off of his computer and looked at the clock, it still only about six at night. So he fooled around on the computer until about ten and then passed out on his bed.

The next week flew by in his anticipation of that coming Friday.

"We're meeting WHO?!" Namine yelled at Sora on the way out the door to the show.

"We're gonna meet one of my friends from gaia…" Sora turned his back to Namine as he locked his door but he could still feel her glare burning a hole in his back. He didn't want to turn around and face the blond haired persons wrath, but he had to get to his car somehow. Turning around he meet the glare and just sighed. "look, Namine, I trust him ok? I mean he lives just a few towns over and just so I know that he didn't look it up to say that, he told me where he lived first…"

"Oh yeah, like that makes any of this better." Namine crossed her arms and frowned in the front seat of Sora's '99 Jetta. She continued to berate him about how dangerous this was until they were at Axels house, and then until they were at Roxas' house. By then her tirade had petered out and she was fuming quietly.

"So uhhh….what the hell was all that about? I only caught, like, half of it." Axel gave Sora pitying quizzical look through the rear view mirror.

"We're meeting a friend of my mine from Gaia tonight at the show." Sora hazarded a glance sideways at Namine to see if the flood gates still stood. She said nothing thankfully.

"Oh cool, you guess know that's how I met Roxie here right?" At this comment Namine just turned and gape glared at Axel. He wisely shrunk back in his seat.

"Yes well, Roxas just happened to live in our town and go to our school didn't he? This Riku person, if that's even his real name, doesn't!" Her look dared Axel to say anything to the contrary. He wasn't good at reading looks.

"Yes, but I didn't know if Roxas was telling the truth about who he was or where he lived, but I took a chance and wound with the most amazing boyfriend in the world. So there." As Sora watched most of this through his rear view mirror he was suddenly very grateful that Namine wasn't prone to violence. But hearing the resounding smack of flesh hitting flesh, he revised his thought. That Namine was not _normally_ prone to violence. Axel just seemed to drag that side out of her. The rest of the drive was not very eventful seeing as how Namine just fumed quietly in the front seat and Axel and Roxas made out the whole time. Sora began to get antsy as they pulled up to venue for the show hoping like hell that Riku was true to his word about showing up.

"So who's playing tonight?" Roxas finally decided to surface for air.

"Uhhl…Foxchase Drive, At Cliffs End, and I think that Beneath Judecca is head lining." Sora turned the car off and got out, tugging nervously at his shirt. Roxas watched him with a suspicious eye.

"Oh my, does someone have a crush?" Axels sing-song voice drifted from behind Roxas, apparently Roxas was the not the only observant one among them. Sora just donned his famous pout and stuck out his tongue at Axel. "Alrighty then, I'll take that as a yes." The inside of the place was darkly lit with a few colored strobe lights here and there.

"So when is this 'guy' gonna show up." Namine's voice carried a defeated tone to it as she realized that there was nothing she could do to change the nights events.

"Uhhh, he didn't exactly say, he just said 'see ya then'." Sora looked around, anxious as the first band took the stage and began to play. He tried to get into the music and just loose himself like he usually did at shows, but that wasn't going to happen tonight. Not with his gaia bishie tugging at the back of his mind. He looked around at his friends and saw that they were completely gone mentally. It was well into the second set of the night that Sora felt a tap on his shoulder and a husky voice accompanying it.

"Sora?" Sora started at the sound of his name and turned. What he saw took his breath away.

XxXxXxXxX

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I just wanted to thank the people that reviewed and the people that favorited. Thanks again and I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out, but senior year and getting ready for college is exhausting and time consuming as I'm sure a lot of you understand and have already been through. But thanks again for sticken with me! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer : I own not kingdom hearts or any other thing in here mentioned that could spark a law suit.

* * *

Sora stiffened and turned trying to reign in his loping hopes. When twin skies met twin oceans, gasps intermingled. It took Sora a second to collect his thoughts but he finally managed to open his mouth and not look like a carp.

"I'm assuming you're Riku?"

"What'd you say?!" Sora looked around realizing that of course Riku wouldn't have been able to hear him, what with the band blaring and all. He motion for his friends and Riku to follow him to one of the back rooms that block sound. Closing the door after everyone was accounted for he turned back to this curious man.

"I'll say again. I'm assuming you're Riku?" hard as it was not to avert his eyes out of awkwardness on his part, Sora forced himself to look Riku in the eye, even when his face split into an earth shattering smile.

"You assume right. Have you been waiting long?" Shaking his head, Sora managed to answer without the slightest break in his voice, which usually happened when he was talking to a really cute guy.

"Naw, we only just sat through the first set." Much to Sora's dismay, after those few words were uttered, the usual awkward silence set in as neither boy could think of something to say. Sora fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket as he desperately racked his brain for something to talk about when Namine saved him. A disgruntled sounding hack from behind Sora startled him. Turning he came face to face with Namine who promptly pushed past him and began to visually inspect Riku. She walked around him as though she was a wolf circling her prey. After two more revolutions she finally stopped in front of him, nodded, and then offered him her hand.

"I'm Namine, and if you do anything to our Sora here, I'm afraid that I'll have to castrate you." Riku unconsciously took a step back at this blatant threat, as Sora sought to intervene. But Axel beat him too it.

"Hey, dude. Name's Axel and don't worry bout Namine. She might talk big, but otherwise she's harmless. Now me, on the other hand, you will have to worry abo—woah!" Sora threw all of his small weight into Axel and managed to knock him back a good ways away from Riku. Risking a terrified glance towards silverette, who in his opinion should've been running by now, Sora saw that Riku was trying to hold in the laughter. Breathing a relived sigh, Sora shot the glare from hell back to his friends before turning to apologize.

"Just ignore them, Riku. Really their bark is worse than their bark." Sora laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head as Riku waved it off with a simple smile and small chuckle.

"Don't worry Sora; they're just trying to protect you. It says a lot about the kind of person you really are if your friends would go that far to protect you." Sora just blushed and spluttered something unintelligent as Riku chuckled once again and patted Sora's head. "Let's just watch the rest of the set if you want, or we can go walk and talk or something. It's whatever you wanna do." Sora pondered his options. 'A: Go on a walk with smexy Riku and wind up looking like a fool who can't converse his way out of a box. B: Stay here and listen to the band whose amps are up so loud that they impede any conversation of any kind. I'll take my chances with the walk and looking like a fool.'

"A walk would be good right about now." Grabbing Riku's hand Sora turned to go but then glanced back at the pair who just nodded at their leaving and then lead Riku back through the main part of the Bomb Shelter. Once outside Riku followed Sora to a small grassy knoll that was as rare in a big town as kindness was. "Ok, about this kid who was your great uncle. Do you know anything about him other than the fact that he died before his nineteenth birthday?"

"Well, I remember that when I was about nine I actually found my uncle's journal in the attic and he didn't really say anything about the idea of killing himself, but he constantly wrote about this kid named Sora that went to his high school." Riku laid back and watched the stars as he spoke. Sora mulled over the information and turned to Riku as a thought hit him.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"What?" Riku just looked at him, completely not understanding what Sora was getting at.

"I mean do you think that it's possible that we could be the reincarnations of your uncle and this Sora kid?"

"It's not impossible if that's what you're asking." Sora shook his head.

"Yes, but do you _believe_ in reincarnation."

"I…guess…you could say I do." Sora laid back on the grass next to the silverette and thought about Riku's uncle. Wondering what could've driven the guy to kill himself when he was generally a happy, stable person. He stayed lost in his thoughts until Riku spoke up.

"You think we might be able to find out who this Sora kid is and see if we could piece together what made Uncle Riku do what he did?"

"That's a great idea! What a minute…can't we just ask you great aunt? Wouldn't she know this Sora kid?"

"That's pretty clever, I never thought of that. Aunt Soph would know, she was only a few years younger than him. Great idea Sora." The brunette beamed and giggled as Riku praised him. And with the bands inside forgotten the two boys stayed on the hill and spent the remainder of the night talking, laughing and pointing out the constellations.

Sora woke the next day with his ears still ringing from the little bit of the show that he and Riku did see. He had gotten a mouthful from Namine on the ride home about how he disappeared and didn't bother to come back and let them know that Riku hadn't kidnapped and rapped him. After finding some clothes on his floor to wear he traipsed down to the kitchen only to find that his mother was MIA. The only thing explaining the situation was an offensively bright yellow sticky note on the fridge.

"_Sora_

_Sorry I didn't wake you before I left, but you had gotten in so late last night that I figured you really needed your sleep. But your grandmother called and I need to be in Georgia for the next few weeks. I left you enough money to last you until then and a list of foods to buy. Call me when you wake up. Love you and I will see in about two week's time sweetie._

_Love mom."_

Sora just ripped the note down, opened the door and began to rummage around inside of the fridge for some milk. It wasn't until he had sat down at the table and plunged his spoon into his lucky charms that the sleepy haze began to wear off and the contents of his mothers note sank in.

"I'm on my own for two weeks?" He mumbled to himself in disbelief, but he looked up on the counter near their mini TV and realized that there was a small pile of green bills laying there, thus proving the reliability of the note. It wasn't two seconds later that a million different devious plans ran through Sora's head. The first thing he did was pick up his phone and text Axel telling him the news.

Next thing he knew it was around five o'clock and Axel and Namine were pulling up into the driveway. "Hey guys! You brought the stuff?"

"Oh yeah we did, and you're gonna have the time of your life tonight!" Axel threw his arms into the air and did his retarded hip swivel dance before Naminé pushed him out of the way and held up the puzzle she brought.

"This is the best thing to do when you're drunk I promise!" Sora clamped his hand over Naminé's mouth and looked around nervously as he pulled her into the house. He let her go once they were inside. "What the heck Sora!"

"Don't yell things like that in my neighborhood! It's full of old people who have nothing better to do than spy on the only house that has a teenager in it! If they here someone yelling about getting drunk over here they'll call my mom just to get me in trouble!! Or the cops just for the fun of it cause they're old people!!!" Sora stopped waving his arms as Axel just walked right by him, ignoring his little rant.

"Yo Sora, you got any electrical tape?" Axel walked around the kitchen opening cabinets.

"Uh, yea but what do you need that for?" Sora got the tape and handed it to Axel.

"Axel's to cheap to go out and buy a pipe so he's trying to make his own." Namine said as she waltzed by the boys and headed to the deck. Sora tried to get rid of his nervous jitters by watching Axel curse the piece of PVC pipe that he was working with. This was his first time doing anything like this and was afraid of how he might act. Just then Naminé walked back through the kitchen and pulled a bottle of vodka out of her purse along with a shot glass

"You got any soda here Sora?" Sora shook his head wondering how she could've forgotten how much a health nut his mother is. "Alrighty then, Axel you gotta go and get us a chaser."

"Why do I have to be the one to go?" Axel didn't look up from his current frustration.

"Because I said so and I don't have a car."

"But water is just as good as a chaser."

"Not for vodka it isn't! It doesn't mask a thing!" Sora just looked back and forth between his friends as confused as ever. "Axel just go and get it please?!"

"Yeah, yeah, she-devil…" Axel continued to mutter darkly under his breath as he left to get some soda.

"Want me to go ahead and roll one Sora?" Sora joined Naminé on the couch as she grabbed a magazine off the in table and pulled a small plastic bag out of her pocket.

"Roll one what?" Sora cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

"Oh god Sora, you really are naive aren't you? Do you want me to roll up the first blunt or what?" Naminé giggled as Sora's eyes widened with understanding. Swallowing around the lump in his throat he opened his mouth.

"Sure, Naminé. But don't you wanna wait for Axel?" Namine shook her head.

"Naw, it's not like we're gonna smoke it now I'm just gonna roll it." Sora watched in fascination as Naminé went to work on the green. By the time she was done Axel was walking back through the front door with a two liter bottle of Coke.

"Chaser's here and now the party can really start!" Sora eyed Axel cautiously.

"Uhhh….Axel?"

"Yeah dude?" Sora picked at his shirt as he decided whether or not he should go ahead and risk looking like an idiot. He decided yes.

"What's a chaser?" Axel burst out laughing as Naminé sighed.

"Sora," she began as she took his hand gently, speaking very slowly, "you drink it after you take a shot to get rid of the aftertaste in your mouth." Sora's mouth formed a small 'o' of understanding. "Come on guys, lets move this party into the kitchen!" Once all three were at the obscenely pink tiled table Naminé proceeded to pour a shot of vodka and then offered it to Sora.

"I don't know Naminé, you sure you don't wanna take the first one?" She pushed the glass closer to him in answer. "Ok, if you're sure…" Sora put the glass to his mouth and tilted his head back the same way he had seen many people do in bar scenes. The raw, skin crawling taste of the alcohol forced him to squeeze his eyes shut. But it was the burning in the back of his throat and the warmth that radiated from his belly that really set the mood for the rest of the night.

* * *

The afternoon rays of sunlight filtered through the bathroom curtains onto a rather comical scene. Sora lay with a wet rag between his cheek and the seat of the toilet. While a quietly purring Axel was wrapped around his legs, one long arm stretched up and nestled around Sora's neck. The brunette cracked his eyes open feeling incredibly groggy. It took him a second but he finally realized exactly where his head was resting, and without he rolled over hitting his head on the floor with a crack. "Ooooowwwww." He moaned as he tried to move his legs but whatever was wrapped around them wouldn't budge.

"Oh god, my head." Sora looked down around his knees to see Axel grabbing the sides of his head. Axel looked up through squinted eyes and managed a short garbled question. "How's _your_ head princess?" It took Sora a moment to think through the fog but he managed eventually.

"A little foggy but no pain."

"Lucky little shit." He would've said something back, but Sora was so foggy at the moment that all he could was sit there and stare into space. "Hey, you up there with the spiky hair." Sora looked down at Axel again.

"What?"

"You remember where Naminé passed out?"

"Ummmm…..I don't know…when I came in here you were both still on the deck and by the way…" Sora shifted his legs in an attempt to free them. "How did you end up in here with me? Last thing I remember was being in here alone and nauseas." Axel took the leg shift as a hint and started to disentangle himself from the young brunette.

"Uhh…I think that when you didn't' come back Naminé sent me in here to check on you…but I don't really remember. I'm just shootin in the dark here" When Sora's legs were finally free he lifted himself up and looked out the bathroom window to see Naminé passed out on the deck lounge chair.

"Hahaha…found Naminé" Axel winced and shielded his eyes as he stood beside Sora looking through the window.

"Dang, Sora. Could you keep it down? My head feels like someone took a fucking power drill to it and your voice and the light just don't help." Sora just walked out of the bathroom ignoring Axel. Somewhere he heard the 'tweet tweet' of his cell phone. Walking down the hall and back to his room he saw his phone on his nightstand lighting up and going crazy. When he picked it up he saw that it was Riku.

"Hey Riku what's up?"

"Dude, I just wanted to tell whoever you were with last night, they should not have given you your cell phone."

"What are you talking about?" He heard Riku snigger on the other end.

"Let's just say that I have some interesting voice mails from you." Sora's eyes widened as he realized what Riku was saying. He had drunk called Riku.

"Oh god….what did I sound like?"

"It was obvious you were drunk." Sora groaned and buried his face into his hand.

"What did I say?"

"Not much, just 'Is he there? I don't' think he's there. You're not there are you? Nope I don't think you are.' Then you just hung up." Sora could feel his face heating up with his blush.

"What else, you said voice _mails_ as in more than one."

"The other one said 'dude! Why the fuck aren't you here? You need to be up here I feel so amazing right now!!!' that was it."

"Oh damn Riku, I'm so sorry! That was my first time ever being drunk and ever being high so I didn't know what to expect! I'm so sorry!" Riku's laughter got louder.

"Its okay Sora, I thought it was cute." Sora mood perked up at that one.

"You thought it was cute?"

"Yeah, you have to admit it was. But I uh…have to go now, gotta get to work and everything. Wait! Real quick, you wanna meet up again sometime?"

"Uh…yeah sure Riku! When and where is best for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be cool with me coming over to your house sometime tomorrow."

"Sure Riku that'd be great! Uh…you know what time?"

"I was thinking maybe around lunch time. That good for you?"

"Yeah sure. See ya then alright?"

"Wait! Could you txt me directions sometime today? Or at least you address so that I can Google it and get directions?"

"Sure thing. I'll get it to you later tonight alright?"

"Alright, thanks. See ya tomorrow k?"

"Later Riku."

"Later."

After Sora hung up the phone he realized what this would mean. He and Riku would be in his house. All Alone. With no parental supervision what-so-ever to worry about. The thoughts that came to Sora's mind were not so pure. But the images were cut short by the crashing of what could only be Axel attempting to wake Naminé up. Sora ran out to the deck to find Axel flayed out on his back on the other side of the deck and Naminé still curled up on the lounger.

"Ah…Axel? What happened?" Axel groaned as he sat up and held his head again.

"Dammit, I'm too hung over for this shit." He got up and moved over towards Sora as he rubbed his now sore jaw. "What happened you ask? Well have you ever tried waking Naminé up after a night of drinking?" Sora shook his head. "Well, let me tell you, it's the hardest damn thing in the world to do."

"Are you telling me that she hit you?" Axel just nodded. "Then I say we just let her sleep."

"That sounds like the safer plan." It was soon decided that the boys would grab something from Taco Bell. By the time it took them to get the food, get back home and finish Namine had finally started to wake up.

"Did you guys really go on ahead and eat without me?!" Namine gave Sora and Axel the death glare when she entered the kitchen to find them finishing their food.

"Don't get you panties in such a wad, we got you something too. It's in the fridge on the first shelf" Namine looked at the afore mentioned cooling machine and upon further inspection found Axel to have been right. Meaning he got to live another day.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Namine sat down and dug into her burrito as the two boys pondered her question.

"I don't know about today, but I can tell you that I am going to busy tomorrow." Sora leaned up against the counter after having thrown his food trash away.

"Oh? And what are you going to be doing lover boy?" Sora went red form chin to the tips of his ears whenever Axel addressed him like this and this instance was no different.

"Well I won't be doing what you think you freaking pervert!"

Namine tried to disguise a giggle as a snort at this comment. "What?" Sora glared incredulously at the blonde.

"Nothing, nothing. Ignore me Sora" She dismissed his anger with a gentle wave of her hand. Sora huffed and flounced into the living room to the couch as Axel and Namine discussed their plans for that night. Sora could hardly hear them through the roar of his own thoughts. His mind was enveloped by visions of Riku and the things that might happen tomorrow. Well he would just have to wait and see now wouldn't he?

Axel and Namine left soon after the lover boy incident, leaving Sora to tidy up the house for tomorrows date with Riku. After a few hours of cleaning he figured it was nice enough and decided to txt his address to the silverette. Finally after all was said and done and coordinated Sora sluggishly pulled himself to his room and into his bed. He was lulled to sleep by visions of Riku dancing in his head and the anticipation of what was to come.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please review if you want to, they are completely and utterly welcome here. I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

*disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story that could start a law suit.*

* * *

Sora awoke the next morning to a text on his phone from Riku saying he would be there in twenty minutes. After reading it Sora flew out of bed and into a cold shower cursing himself for over sleeping. If he didn't hurry Riku would get there and he would still be naked. '_Not that that's a bad thing'_ a small voice from the back of his mind piped up. He finished his shower and dressed in a flash when his phone rang. Sora almost killed himself trying to get to phone without tripping over his own feet.

"Hello?!"

"Hey, excited much? Haha" Riku's smooth dulcet tones drifted through the ear piece and Sora lost himself for a moment.

"Huh? Oh yeah Sorry, almost killed myself getting to the phone." Sora blanched afterwards berating himself for even saying that.

"Hahaha! It's ok, I do that all the time. So I'm here if you wanna let me in sometime." Riku's laugh sent chills down Sora's spine.

"Okiday, I'll be down there now." With that Sora hung up, flew down the stairs two at a time and stopped right before the door to compose himself. After a few deep breaths he calmly opened the door and let Riku in. "Hello again." Riku laughed as Sora shut the door not noticing the rustling in the bushes outside the porch. He turned around the find Riku looking around the living room.

"Wow"

"What?"

"….It's obscenely clean in here." Sora just winced slightly and tried to think of a response.

"umm….my mom's kind of a clean freak and she hasn't really been gone long enough for me to turn the place into a pigsty yet." Sora laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head as Riku just shrugged and continued to look about. As Riku looked Sora took this small opportunity to appreciate the beauty that was Riku. He started with his hair and wondered how it would feel to run his hand through it. But before his mind and eyes would venture further Riku turned to him.

"So where's your room?"

"Wait, what?" Sora was pulled rather violently out of his head to find Riku standing very close in front of him.

"Y'know, your room? The place where you sleep and generally live?"

"Oh…ha…its this way." And this was the awkward beginning of Sora's and Riku's rather eventful day.

Once in Sora's room the awkwardness continued until Riku spotted Sora's extensive collections of PS2 games.

"Holy shit dude, I don't think I've ever seen this many games in one place other than a store." As he spoke he surveyed the titles.

"Yea, I've been trying to find all the games I can for the system seeing as how its officially dead now."

"Dead?!" Riku's eyebrows rose into his hair line.

"Yep, didn't you hear? There aren't going to be anymore games released for it so they declared it a dead system."

"They can't do that! Now what am I going to look forward to in my life?!" Sora watched as Riku proceeded to mourn for the gaming loss.

"Well, you can look forward to coming over my house to play whenever you want?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, we can start right now if you want. Pick something, anything." Sora immediately regretted that offer as soon as Riku pulled out Bloody Roar.

"Of course you pick the one genre of games I am horribly bad at." Riku just laughed and put the game in the PS2\.

* * *

After three hours of being decimated at the fighting game Sora stood up and threw his controller down. He mock glared at Riku.

"You, my friend, are not human."

"How so?" Riku tried to hide his smile. He failed miserably.

"No one human can possibly be that good!"

"Heheh. I'm not that good Sora, you're just that bad." Sora turned around and left the room without a word, leaving Riku on the bed wondering if he had upset the brunette. Then without warning Sora came running back in and tackled Riku off the bed.

"Hol---!!" Before Riku could even get any words out the brunettes hands were everywhere, going for every ticklish spot known to man. Unfortunately for Sora, Riku easily flipped them so that the silverette was on top attacking relentlessly. All that could be heard for the next few minutes was panting, gasping and a copious amount of swearing. But everything came to a grinding halt when Sora tried to buck Riku off of him and consequently ground the pelvises together. Both sets of eyes widened and just stared at the other hoping that what had just happened would lead to something else. However at that precise moment two little birds decided to make themselves known.

"Why'd you stop!!!" Startled Riku and Sora flew away from each other and looked for the source of the muffled voice. They found it at the window in the form of a lithe little blonde girl brandishing a digital recorder. "This is excellent online fap material! Keep going, that's an order!" As Sora ran to his window Namine slid down the ladder to stand with Axel on the ground where it was safe.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?!?!" Axel decided that it was his time to elaborate.

"Well, you said that Riku was coming over and we figured that you, a vibrant, young, gay and over-hormonal boy would definitely be getting some lovin." Sora spluttered for a second at this.

"And you guys were gonna tape it!?" His voice rose a few octaves.

"Yep" Axel replied as though it was nothing. Sora just gaped at them and then turned to make sure Riku hadn't bolted out of fear, but he was still there. Just very confused.

"Riku, I'm so sorry!" Riku just walked over to the window to stand beside Sora.

"Yo! Your name is Axel right?"

"Yep, you should memorize it!"

"Well next time you want some good online fapping material, just warn me and I'll hide the camera in the bed room. You'll get better footage that way." Sora just stared at Riku, all color gone from his face at what was coming out the silverettes mouth. "Oh! And it'll be twenty-nine ninety-five if you actually want to get the disc!" At that Sora pulled Riku away from the window leaving Axel and Naminé holding their sides with laughter.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Don't encourage them! Do you know what kind of destruction you could unleash upon the world!?" Riku just laughed and put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I know how to handle them. My friends are exactly the same way."

"But….but….but!" Sora searched for something to say and came up fruitless. But a very appealing idea did pop into his head. He signaled for Riku to follow him downstairs and out the front door. Reaching were Namine and Axel were still laughing, he thumped Namine on the forehead and smacked Axel in the back of his head. They weren't laughing anymore. He then turned back to Riku.

"So, any ideas on how to salvage the rest of the day?" Riku put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well…I've meet your friends, so how about you guys come with me and meet mine?" Axel opened his mouth before Sora could.

"Road Trip!" he then ran around in circles out of excitement. Sora just ignored him.

"I'd like to do that actually." Riku beamed at him.

"Then lets go, got room for my guys in my car. Although Axel, you're gonna have to hunch so you won't hit your head on the ceiling. Oh and be careful with Mt. Vesuvius's doors."

"Mt. Vesuvius?" Sora stared at Riku in question.

"Yep that's her name." He then led them over to his beat up little red jetta. After all but one had gotten in, Axel just stared suspiciously at the small beast. "Come on Axel, she doesn't bite I promise!" Riku called out the drivers window.

"Are you sure I'm gonna fit in that thing?" Axel wasn't so sure.

"Yea, I've fit taller people in here before. You'll be fine I promise, but I told you that you were gonna have to hunch." Axel stood there for another moment of contemplation and then walked over the left back door and got in. As they were backing out of the drive way Sora decided to find out the story behind the name of Riku's car.

"Why Mt. Vesuvius?"

"Well," Riku explained, "me and my friends will chill in my car to smoke sometimes cause I can't smoke in my house. And we blow smoke out the sunroof. So one day one of my friends says something about how my car is covered in ash. Then she goes 'oh! It's red and covered it ash! It's a volcano! OH OH! YOUR CAR IS MT VESUVIUS!!!' and I guess the name just stuck."

* * *

It wasn't long until they were pulling in to a sonic in Riku's hometown. On the way Riku had called his two closest friends and told them to meet him at the local sonic. But it seemed as though they were the first ones there.

"Since they aren't here yet, you guys wanna get some food while we wait?" Sora's suggestion was met with a hail of yes's. They got out of the car so they could sit at the outside tables and eat. They hadn't even gotten their food yet when a red civic pulled up and a small fiery looking blonde stepped out along with a red-headed girl. Suddenly Axel stood up and flew over to the blonde and pulled him into a smothering hug.

"ROXY!!!!!" aforementioned roxy proceeded to elbow Axel in the gut.

"I told you not to call me that you ass!" Riku just looked at Sora, his eyes questioning. Sora just shrugged back. He had no clue what was going on.

"Guess they already know each other." Namine commented. The red-head just giggled at the pair and walked over to Riku.

"Hey Riku, these the people you wanted to introduce us to?"

"Hey yourself Kairi and yep. These are them." He first motioned to Sora.

"Kairi, this is Sora. Sora, this is Kairi." Then he turned to Namine.

"Kairi, Namine. Namine, Kairi."

"Nice to meet you." Namine was the first to speak up for the stare that Kairi was pinning Sora with unnerved him.

"Yea, good to meet you." Riku spoke again, but this time turned towards 'Roxy' and Axel.

"And this," he motioned towards the blonde, " is our lovable little Roxas." The blonde walked towards the table, Axel following behind like a puppy who had just been hit with the newspaper.

"Nice to meet you guys." It was then that the food they had ordered earlier decided to arrive. Kairi and Roxas pulled up chairs to the table after they had ordered their food and a rather awkward silence ensued. It was Riku who finally broke it.

"So how do you and Axel know each other Roxas?" Roxas just glared at the big red head and sighed.

"You remember that anime con I went to a few summers ago?" Riku and Kairi nodded in unison. " I met him there and we have been talking over aim ever since. And he _knows_ not to call me Roxy." With that the glare intensified. After the ice had finally broken the teens broke off into small conversations between themselves. Kairi and Namine discussing the latest book they had read, Axel apologizing to Roxas, and Sora and Riku talked about nothing in particular. But the whole time Kairi would always glance over at Sora with the most intensely scrutinizing glare he had ever seen in the world. It took some time but soon all the small conversations joined into one and the teens were talking and laughing as if they had all known each other for years. No one noticed how late it was until the sun began to set.

"I always get so sad when the sun sets." Riku stared as the ball of fire sank behind the trees.

"Why?" Sora and the rest of the table stared at Riku, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, but its like there's something tugging at the back of my mind, wanting me to remember it. But I can only describe it as…..I don't know, dying. Y'know? In a way, for us the sun is dying every time it sets." Sora stared as Riku eyes held a far away look in them. What Riku as saying pulled at something in Sora, but like Riku, he couldn't put a name to it. And for a moment, everyone but Riku and Sora disappeared. It was just Riku and Sora there at the table, then suddenly a word whispered unbidden across his conscience.

_paupu tree._

It made no sense to Sora, but before he could contemplate it further he was pulled out of his thoughts by Kairi.

"Wow, I think Riku just had a deep moment and we all know how rare those are! We should treasure this historic—eep!" Kairi jumped out of her chair as Riku attempted to slap her arm and a collective laugh engulfed the table. When the laughing died down Riku turned to Sora, an excited smile lighting up his face.

"Sora! Your should stay at my house tonight!"

"Hey genius! How are we supposed to get home then?" Axel piped up and motioned to himself and Namine. Before Riku could answer Roxas opened his mouth.

"I'll take them home." The entire table stared at Roxas.

"Really? Since when are you this generous Roxas?"

"Yes Really, Kairi, and this is one of those rare occasions." Roxas moved to throw away his trash when Namine giggled. He just looked at her.

"What?"

"Well, its rather obvious that you just wanna be alone with Axel." At this Roxas turned beet red.

"What?! That's no it at all! I'm just being nice cause I know how much Riku likes Sora!" Roxas stopped dead in his tracks and covered his mouth. Riku paled has he heard the words coming from Roxas. "All right guys I think it's time to go. Come on Axel, Namine, Kairi. I'll take you guys home." And with that Roxas hightailed it to his car along with Namine and Axel. But Kairi lingered, stunned by what she had just heard. It wasn't until Roxas came back and physically picked her up that she left.

All too soon it was just Riku and Sora sitting there at the table. Riku struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

"Sora, about what Roxas said-"

"You like me?" Riku was so focused on getting his words out he didn't even hear what Sora said.

"-said, I can understand if you don't want to stay with me now-"

"Riku, you like me?"

"-now, I mean I know how awkward that must be--"

"RIKU!!" Riku finally stopped in the middle of his rambling and just stared at Sora, worry apparent in his eyes. Sora just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to yell, but you wouldn't stop rambling."

"Oh, Sorry. I do that when I get nervous."

"Its ok. But I wanted to tell you that I don't have problem with staying with you." Riku's eyes lit back up.

"Even after what Roxas said?"

"Yep." Riku looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well then I guess we better get going." With that Sora and Riku stood up to throw away their trash and then make their way towards Mt. Vesuvius. On the way to Riku's house the two boys tried to make some non awkward small talk and soon they were pulling into Riku's drive way. As they were getting out of the car Sora realized something rather important.

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Um…I don't have anything to spend the night with." Riku realized that this was the perfect opportunity to let the seme in him have a little bit of pleasure.

"That's ok. You can borrow some of my clothes and then change tomorrow when I take you home."

"ok" by this time they had made it into the foyer of Riku's house.

"I'm home mom! Sora you can chill in the living room until I come back k?" Riku pointed down the hall that would lead to the living room and walked off. Sora walked into the living room and felt his eyes pop out of his head. There in front of him, mounted on the wall was the most beautiful flat screen he had ever seen and beside that a shelf up the ceiling full of dvds. He walked up the shelf and looked at the dvds since he was too afraid of breaking the TV if he touched it. Sora didn't know how long he stood there until he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to find Riku leaning casually against the wall, watching him. "Like what ya see?" Riku asked never moving from the wall.

"Yes. Yes I do very much." Sora tore himself away from the awesome collection to move back to where Riku was standing. "So can I stay?"

"Yep, mom's ok with it. She loves it when I have friends over. She sees it as a sign that I'm developing socially as a teenager." He just chuckled and motion for Sora to follow him. Riku led him down two more halls and up and short flight of stairs and into what Sora figured what his bed room.

"Well this is my room. Wacha think?" Sora just turned in circles taking in the epicness that was Riku's room. Two walls were a deep black, the other two were a bright almost neon green and all four were covered in posters of bands, pages torn out of magazines, pictures of friends. Over in the corner by his desk was a huge bed with bright orange covers and pillows. Sora just ran and jumped onto the bed hoping that it was a soft as it looked. It was. When Sora sat up he noted that the floor was covered in clothes and other things that must've been pulled out in daily life. In the other corner on the floor next to Riku's closet was a large mirror, a plethora of hair products, a hair drier and a flat-iron.

"Riku, your room is utterly amazing! Mine pales in comparison!" Riku went to join Sora on the bed and laid down beside him.

"heheh, Thanks. I like it alright." It was right then that a monster decided to rear it ugly head and growl. Riku looked around and then at Sora who was blushing bright red and holding his stomach. Riku just laughed and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Don't worry about it. My mom is fixing dinner as we speak." Sora just sighed in relief and laughed along with Riku. After a few moments of silence Sora figured he should go ahead and attack the main thing that had been roiling around in his head since sonic.

"Riku. About what Roxas said." He watched as Riku winced besided him and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Yea?" Even with the one word answer Sora pressed on.

"Well, I wanted to know what kind of like he meant." Sora stared at Riku as he waited for him to answer.

"What do you mean?" So Riku wanted to play coy did he? Well Sora wasn't going to let him.

"I mean do you like me as a friend or as more than a friend." Finally Riku turned over on his side and propped his head up so that he could look at Sora properly.

"That all depends on you." As Sora cocked his head to side and got ready to answer Riku's mom yelled up the stairs that dinner was ready.

"We can finish this later." Sora got off the bed and put his hand out to help Riku up. Riku took his hand and they together they went down to eat.

* * *

After dinner Riku and Sora came back up to the room. "So I figured that we could visit my Aunt Soph tomorrow." Riku said as he pulled back the covers on his bed.

"Oh, yea I forgot that we were gonna do that. And can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?"

"yea sure." Riku made his way over the his closet and pulled out some sleep shorts and a t-shirt. He threw them at Sora and turned away as he started to change.

"Y'know you can look if you want. It's not like we aren't both guys here." At this Riku turned around slowly to see Sora pulling on the sleep pants, but leaving the shirt were it was. "I don't like to sleep with a shirt." Riku just mouthed a small 'oh' and moved over the bed and got in. Sora followed soon after and snuggled down into the covers close to Riku as he turned off the lamp. Sora smiled when he felt the other boy stiffen. Sora turned over and then slowly put his arms around Riku, gauging the silverettes reaction. Riku just lifted his arms around Sora's waist and snuggled down into his pillow. Both boys were soon sound asleep.

The next morning Sora woke to find Riku side of the bed empty. He looked around and saw Riku sitting already showered and dressed at the computer on his desk. Riku looked over when he heard Sora moving around.

"Mornin sleepy head." He beamed at the sight of Sora in his bed and knew that the seme in him was a having a field day.

"Mornin." Sora mumbled back. He sat there on the side of the bed trying to erase the sleep induced haze that always blanketed him in the mornings. As soon as he was coherent enough he found the bathroom and showered. When he got back to Riku's room he found it empty with a pile of clothes on the bed for him to pick from. Finding something decent he made his way downstairs to find Riku pouring a bowl of cereal.

"So what were ya doing on the computer?" Riku looked up realizing that Sora was in the room and got up to get another bowl as he answered.

"I was messaging my aunt telling her that we were gonna be coming by today."

"You can talk to your aunt over aim?" Sora looked at Riku dumbfounded.

"Yea, that odd or something?" Riku set the bowl, milk, and a choice of cereals in front of the brunette.

"It's odd to me, I'm lucky if my aunt even knows what a computer is!" Riku just laughed.

"Well, that's my aunt Soph for you. She never really grew up past 17 and has an intense love affair with electronics."

"ah ok." Sora poured his cereal hoping Riku would come up with something to talk about. Luckily enough he did.

"So have you gotten to do anymore research for your project?"

"I've googled a little bit but haven't been able to find anything new." Sora sighed into his cereal and hoped that this meeting with Riku's Aunt Soph would help because he had to write this paper tonight.

"After this we are going to see my aunt so maybe she can help you, well both of us really." The hurried to finish their cereal so that they could book it out to Riku's Aunts place. And soon they were knocking on her front door and being let in. At first glance Sora could not have believed that this woman was sixty-six. She had a full head of brown hair that flipped out awkwardly on both sides. No wrinkles of any kind to be seen anywhere. She honestly didn't look a day past forty. But when Sora looked into her deep green eyes, it was almost as though he could see the story of her years etched into the flecks in her eyes. When her eyes landed on him they widened and she paled almost as though she'd seen a ghost.

"You!" Sora looked around and then behind them to see if someone had followed them in, only to realize that she was indeed talking to him.

"Uhmmm…Hi?" he looked at Riku silently asking what he should do and Riku jumped in to save him from something neither of the teens understood.

"Hey Aunt Soph. This is my friend—" But Aunt Soph beat him there.

"Sora." She breathed out in a whisper. Sora was officially weirded out this point.

"Yea, this my friend Sora. How did you know that??" Riku looked at his aunt in amazement. She just shook her head at him.

"Sorry, doesn't matter. Now what did you say that you wanted?" her tone was clipped and sharp. Sora couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. Then she turned to Sora. "And by the way my name is Selphie, but you can call me aunt soph." she then turned back to Riku.

"We…uh…wanted to ask you my uncle." At this she rounded back on Sora with a heavy sigh.

"It figures that you would." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Excuss me?"

"Just come into the parlor boys and I'll explain everything." They followed her through her house and sat on the first couch that they saw. Aunt Soph settled herself down onto the couch opposite the two boys. Riku pulled a tape recorder out of his pocket, started it and set on the table and Aunt Soph began to talk.

"Lets see now. This all happened about fifty years ago. I was about, oh, sixteen and my older brother was eighteen. He confided in me a few days before the suicide. He told me that he was in love with his best friend and that he had been rejected. He talked to me about how he figured that his life was over now and how he wouldn't be able to stand watching his love and someone else together day in and day out." Aunt Soph paused to take a shaky breath before she continued. "I tried to tell him that it was going to be ok. That life would eventually go on and he would find someone better and that the pain would go away. I remember the look he gave me when he scoffed at me and said that I had never been in true love so of course I wouldn't understand. And what had he been thinking to confide in his little sister. Then he ran out of my room and left the house. He came back that night but a few days later he didn't return. We waited up for him all night to come back and when he wasn't home in the morning and we couldn't reach, I called his best friend to see if he had seen him. He hadn't so he told me that he would go and look for him."

Her eyes began to turn glassy with tears as she relived that horrible morning.

"His friend finally found him. He was out at the island we used to play on as kids. Apparently he had slit his wrists and just laid back on paupu tree and waited for someone to find him." Sora sat straight up at the mention of a paupu tree remembering yesterday when they word had popped into his head. "But yes he killed himself because the love of his life had rejected him and found solace in another."

Riku blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. All his life he had heard about his uncle but never really heard what had happened to him. "What was his name Aunt Soph. The boy that my uncle loved. What was his name?" Aunt Soph looked at Sora as she answered.

"His name was Sora. Sora Wabani." And the last thing Sora saw before his vision went blank was the floor rising up to meet his face.

*dream*

_Sora looked around. He was in a house that was common enough. It looked like any house you might see on the street. But the couple sitting on the couch unnerved him, for it was a twenty five year old version of him and a red headed woman that looked oh so familiar. He could see that they were crying. And if he strained hard enough he could just make out their words._

"_I just can't believe he's gone…" the doppelganger cried holding his hands to his face. The woman moved over on the couch to comfort him, putting her arms around his shoulders. "I didn't think that this would be his reaction. I was going to speak to him and apologize the tomorrow! I just needed time after that little outburst of his! I just. I just. I just!" and the mans words dissolved into more sobs. Sora turned away from them, their pain just too real for him to take. As he did his eyes found an alter on the far wall of the room. He moved closer to see exactly who the alter was for. Looking past all the burning incense and personal items he saw a picture but the face was blurred out. He moved closer and the picture became a little clearer. When he could finally see the picture his breath caught in his throat. It was a picture of his Riku._

_And just like that everything he saw cracked like that of a broken mirror and fell, leaving nothing but a dark empty see surrounding Sora. The next place that Sora wound up broke his heart even more that the first. He was standing on a small island with a bridge attaching it the main part. And there on the obviously wind blown trunk of the paupu tree was his Riku. He called his name and ran over. When he reached the silverette he saw that the light in his eyes was fading. He felt tears start to roll down his face and whispered. "Oh Riku! What have you done to yourself!?" And Riku tried to speak, tried to say something with the very last breath he had in him. Sora leaned in closely so he could hear. _

"_I'm so sorry my love…….maybe….we can….meet…again…" And with that the light completely left his eyes. And Sora just laid his head down on the silverettes chest and cried. The image finally dissolved into nothing but darkness and Sora along with it._

Alright! So that's the end of my third chapter and guys, this the first and probably the only time I will be able to pull out twelve pages in one night. Thank you so much those of you who reviewed and who read the last chapter! Thank you for sticken with me and maybe since this one came out so easily and fast the next one will be breeze! Well see ya next time!


	4. Chapter 4 redone

Sora woke with tears in his eyes. He looked around to see Riku and his aunt trying to figure out if they should take him to the hospital or not. Riku turned when he heard shuffling and moved to where Sora was on the couch.

"Sora are you alright?" Riku sat beside the younger teen that had just awoken. Aunt Sophie was staring down at him with concern.

"I think so." Sora was still in a slight state of shock at what he had seen when he passed out. He was hoping that it was just a trippy dream but that small voice in the back of his head told him otherwise. It told him that it was something much more important; it almost seemed like a warning of sorts.

"What happened to you?" He looked at Riku and wondered if he should tell him the contents of his disturbing dream. And if what he had seen was indeed a vision of sorts Sora knew that it would probably clear up years of wondering for Riku's family. Sora opened his mouth and then closed it again, words failing him at the moment. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is talking to you guys about your uncle and…then…nothing." He decided that he should wait and tell Riku what he saw when they were alone. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, just about twenty minutes." Aunt Soph sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Is there anything I can get you honey?"

"Some water would be nice. I'm parched." She was in the kitchen before he could even finish and came back with a pitcher and three glasses. Sora downed one glass and then another. After making sure that Sora was ok, he and Riku said there good-byes to Riku's aunt and then made their way back to the house. "Riku there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I saw something when I passed out." Riku just nodded urging the brunette to go on. "I saw an alter that someone had made for your uncle. And then I saw his final moment." Riku was silent letting that soak in. Finally his voice found him.

"Are you sure that you saw the real thing? Not just some crazy dream?"

"You guys know where he was found right?"

"Yea but what does-"

"In my dream or vision whatever the hell it was, he was laying on a sideways grown paupu tree on a small raised section of land by an island connected by a wooden bridge."

"Holy shit dude…" Mouth thoroughly agape Riku tried his best to concentrate on his driving. "As far as I know only family members remember where he was found." The two were silent for a brief period both immersed in their own thoughts.

"He said something." Sora spoke again staring out the window as he waited for Riku's response.

"What did he say?" Riku was still finding all of this hard to believe.

"He said 'I'm so sorry, maybe we can meet again.'"

"Please tell me that you're kidding." Sora huffed indignantly.

"Why would I joke about something like this?!"

"I'm not mocking you! I'm just…it's that…god this is friggen intense. I'm sorry I'm just exceedingly wigged out right now and you have to admit this is all rather hard to believe." By this time they had finally pulled into Riku's drive way.

"But there was something strange about what I saw." Riku just gave him a look as if to say 'duh! You saw my uncle die!' So Sora decided to clarify. "Well, stranger than it already was. It was almost as though it was a warning to me, to us." For a while they sat in the car Riku grilling Sora about every detail he could remember. Only when Riku's mother came out to make sure that they were ok did they go inside. They once again shut themselves in Riku's room after dinner.

"Well, the only thing your 'vision' told us was that the guy you are the reincarnation of knew exactly what made my uncle kill himself. Would've been nice if he had said why."

"I think that maybe past Riku loved past Sora but past Sora didn't' feel the same about past Riku." Riku scratched his chin in thought.

"That's plausible I guess. It would explain the last thing he said and that my family got most of the story right."

"Yea. Hey Riku, do you think that we could do something that would get our minds off this thing? Like play the PS2 or something?"

"Sure." The remainder of the night was spent lost in a blur of swords, missions, chocobos, and laughing.

The next morning the pair decided that they would hit the mall for something to do. The moment they set foot in the mall Riku started to regret suggesting the idea. Sora dragged him from store to store aimlessly looking. He as almost as bad as a girl. Riku cheered up though when they entered Game Stop and began to play some random game that was being featured on the Wii. Riku was about to beat Sora again at some meaningless but amusing Wii task when someone called out to the two boys.

"Sora, Riku!" Sora turned around just as he lost to Riku to see Kairi meandering towards them.

"Oh Hey Kairi!" Riku finally turned at the mention of the red head's name and without a word pulled her into a rough hug.

"Hey Kai, so what are you up to today squirt?" Riku jumped back, anticipating the swing that came from Kairi.

"I'm not a squirt I've grown up since then! And I'm just doing some window shopping." Sora chuckled at the violent nature of the two and wound up catching Kairi's attention. He leaned back slightly when she narrowed his eyes at him as though deep in thought.

"Hey Sora? Where did you go to day care when you were about seven or eight?" Sora squinted his eyebrows at such an odd question but tried to remember none the less.

"Uhmmm…I think I went a place called Mrs. Katie's. Why?" Kairi's eyes lit up as she inhaled to commence her answer.

"Well after I saw you the other day I knew I had seen you somewhere before and it was bugging the crap out of me so I went and looked through some of my old photos and junk and found a picture from when I went to Mrs. Katie's and saw that unmistakable hair in the photo!" Sora eyes got rather big as he vaguely remembered a small girl that looked rather like Kairi who used to annoy him and his friends on the play ground.

"Holy crap I remember you now!" The smile on Kairi's face tripled in size as though her face had no limit to how far it could stretch. Riku was the only one who noticed that slowly Kairi was turning inward towards Sora and away from him almost as though he didn't exist at that moment.

"That is completely awesome! But anyway are you doing anything tonight Sora?" Sora glanced at Riku in question to which the silverette only shrugged.

"Uh we don't have anything planned right now."

"Well there is this killer party going on tonight and you should come it'll be a lot of fun!" Sora noticed how she left Riku out of the invite and couldn't help but wonder why.

"We'll think about it, Riku's got your number right?"

"Yea he should have it, just text me if ya'll decide to come and it was good seeing you guys again." She waved as she walked pass them and out into the throng of mall people. Sora turned to Riku as they were leaving store a short while later.

"Am I the only one who noticed that Kairi kind of ignored you?"

"Naw, it sometimes happens when Kairi latches on to something, but it's still rather rare for her to do."

"Sooooo about the party?" Riku just smiled as Sora so subtly hinted at what he wanted.

"Well do you want to go?"

"Yea, but do you want to go?"

"I'm always down for something when there's drinking involved." Sora just laughed and tugged Riku into another store hoping to find something to wear for the night since most of his clothes were still at home and Riku's would never fit.

Sora got Kairi's number from Riku and texted her as soon as he and Riku got back to the house. It turned out that they had spent so much time at the mall that they only had about an hour to get ready and get out there.

"How do I look Riku?" Sora modeled the clothes he had bought and Riku had a hard time keeping his jaw from falling open.

"You look great Sora" he tried to say nonchalantly. "How about me?" He did a full turn as Sora put on an intense scrutinizing face.

"You my friend also look great. Now come on we don't have much time to get there and neither of us knows exactly where we're going." The next twenty minutes were spent getting lost on back roads and through neighborhoods, but they finally found the place. Even from the car they could tell this party was already out of hand. There were teens running around on the lawn drunkenly, with the stereotypical red cups in hand and the music could be heard at least twenty feet away from the house.

"Hey Riku?" Sora stopped Riku a few feet away from the door.

"Yea?"

"Well umm…" Sora just stood there ringing his hands, "well, this is only the second time I've ever drank in my entire life and I just wanted to warn to that I don't exactly remember what kind of drunk I was the first time. And I apologize in advance for anything stupid that I might do." Riku threw his head back and laughed.

"Don't worry about it Sora. I've seen plenty of first time drunks and I know how to handle almost any kind of drunk. Even the horny ones." Sora's shoulders visibly sank in relief but his face burned with a deep blush at Riku's words and smirk. With that out of the way he turned and walked the rest of the way to front door and pushed it open. The second he did the boys were engulfed in waves of techno, people, and the smell of everclear. They began to try and push their way through all the people so that they could find where the drinks were. After some trying they finally found the kitchen and grabbed a cup of red shit off the counter.

So drinks in hand the pair went out to where music was blaring just as Raver's Fantasy came on.

"Riku!! I love this song! You have to dance with me!" Riku just nodded and downed the rest of his red shit as did Sora and followed the brunette into the mass of dancing bodies. Once there Riku grabbed Sora's hips and pulled him back so that he could grind against him. Sora's eyes widened at the sensation, he bit his lip and closed his eyes when he felt Riku's hands caressing his hips and moving down to his thighs.

"Enjoying yourself?" Riku whispered seductively into Sora's ear and relished the shudder that went down the brunette's body. All Sora could do was nod. And soon the pair was lost in the ecstasy that was liquor, music, and moving bodies. By the time two more songs had gone by the boys wound up dancing front to front, grinding their growing hard ons together. But soon the need for refreshment of some kind broke the two apart and they stumbled their way to the kitchen for another round of red shit.

"You guys came!" Sora splurted into his cup in surprise and turned on his heel to see a dolled up red head staring him down.

"What's up you two?" Kairi giggled a slightly drunk giggle.

"Not much has been going on with me," Kairi began to saunter closer to Sora in a manner that completely blocked Riku from the conversation. "But I want to know more about what you've been up too all these years?" She tried to put her arm around his back and move him towards the stairs at the back of the kitchen, but Riku caught Sora by the arm and saved him from the drunk Kairi.

"Do you guys wanna go and dance? This song is amazing!" Sora squeaked a quick yes and ran out of the kitchen leaving Riku and Kairi stare each other down for a small second before moving to follow the brunette. And that was the pattern for the most of the night, Kairi trying to steal Sora away somewhere and Riku preventing it. But once the alcohol really kicked into their systems all three teens just wound down and chilled on a couch talking and laughing.

"So you guys are saying that ya'll are the reincarnation of this Sora guy and your uncle from fifty years ago?" As Kairi's slurred words reached Sora's ears he lazily opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Yes, that is exactly what we are saying."

"But ya'll can't be their reincar- reincar-…reincarnations because for one: ya'll don't love each other and for two: I'm assuming that both of you are straight." Riku just glanced at Sora while she spoke laughing on the inside about how wrong she was. He was not straight at all and he was falling in love with Sora. Riku just hoped that Sora was falling for him right back or else the story would play itself out again with the same tragic ending. Sora didn't answer Kairi's drunken rambling mainly because he didn't feel like dealing with the reaction he was sure his answers would get. Instead it was Riku who piped up.

"Aight Kairi, it's been fun but me and Sora gotta get back to my house now so we can sleep this off and avoid as much of a hangover as possible." With that the boys stood up but before they could really get anywhere Kairi stopped them.

"Yous guys are waaaaaaaaay to trashed for either one of yous to be driving. Just go upstairs and sleep it off." With that she herded them both upstairs all three exceedingly unsteady on their feet. She ushered them into a random room, shut the door and then left. She was so drunk that she didn't realize she was missing her perfect opportunity to molest Sora.

As she shut the door Riku and Sora stood there just looking at each other for a small moment. Then without warning Sora ran, well wobbled, around the dark room until he found what he was looking for.

"Found the bed." Moving towards Sora's voice Riku tried to follow suit but when he went to put one foot in front of the other he failed and wound up on his face. He got up and tried again to walk only to end up in the same position all the while Sora sat perched on the bed laughing as he watched Riku's blobby outline hit the floor.

"It's not funny!!!" Riku whined as he pulled himself up onto the bed from the floor. Once both were firmly on the bed and going nowhere they laid there staring at the ceiling until Sora sat up, looked Riku square in his closed eyes and mumbled drunkenly at him.

"Do you think that what Kairi said was right?" Riku cracked an eye open.

"About what? She said a lot of the things that didn't really make that much sense."

"I mean about how we really might not be the reincarnations of Sora and Riku?" This is when Riku's drunken balls of steel came out.

"Y'know Sora there is one way to tell." Sora's eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" Riku motioned for Sora to come closer to his face. Sora inched slightly closer. Riku motioned twice more and each time Sora only inched slightly closer.

"Sora you're gonna have to get a lot closer if you want me to tell you." At this Riku reached his arms up behind Sora grabbed his ass for leverage and pulled him closer. Sora yelped at the sudden intrusion just in time for Riku's tongue and lips to easily find his. He stayed frozen for a small second while feeling Riku's mouth working on his, Riku's tongue sliding against his. But all too soon Riku let him go to search his eyes in the dim light from the window.

"You just….you…just…" Sora was at a lose for words.

"Yes Sora I just kissed you and now you can do one of two things. You can kiss me back or you can hobble out the door to brush the homogerms and everclear breath out of your mouth." Sora just stared at him like he was insane and then timidly dropped his mouth to Riku's again. This time Sora wasn't so paralyzed. Sora stared down at Riku hesitantly and then slowly lowered his lips. With Sora commanding this kiss it started out chaste and just kind of stayed there. Riku just rolled his eyes and pushed his tongue through his lips and touched it lightly to Sora lips waiting for the brunette to grant him entry. As was everything else he did Sora slowly opened his lips and gasped at the feeling of Riku's tongue once again sliding along his own. Hands began to grope and breathes began to hitch, but right as Riku went for Sora's neck the brunette slumped down, unmoving on top of Riku.

"Sora?" Riku gently shook the brunette. He got no response. "Sora?" Still no response. "You passed out didn't you?" A soft snoring reached his ears as an answer. With an amused smile gracing his lips Riku softly pushed Sora off of him, on to the other side of the bed, tucked him under the covers and made sure the boy was on his side incase he got sick in the night. Then he snuggled up to Sora's back, wrapping his arms around the small waist of the brunette. "Good night Sora."

Around ten that morning the two boys were awoken by the psycho ring tone emanating from the Sora's cell phone. Sora groggily shot up and quickly regretted it. He felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to his neck and an at least four ice picks to his head. He figured that damn ringtone definitely wasn't helping so he grabbed the phone from his shorts pockets and had a vague feeling that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hello?" The voice that came over the phone snapped Sora wide awake.

"Sora! May I ask why you haven't been going to school?" Sora had completely forgotten about school.

"Mom! I…" It was then that Sora as glad that a night of drinking tended to make you hoarse the next day. "I've had a cold and I didn't want to get everyone at school sick. And before you ask I couldn't call in to excuse myself because you or dad have to do that for me. I just didn't think about getting you to call because you're so far away and occupied with grandma, I didn't want to bother you."

"Right you have a cold. Sora, I can tell you that I wasn't born yesterday. You better be in the school the very next time it's in session or so help me god Sora when I do come home from this trip I will you rip your butt up one side of the house and down the other!!" With that last sentiment the phone loudly clicked in his ear as his mother slammed the phone down onto the receiver.

"What the hell was that about dude?" Sora slowly removed the phone from his ear and turned to face a very pained looking Riku clutching his head.

"Dude….I forgot about school." Riku's eyes widened and he looked up from his lap as he realized exactly what Sora was saying.

"Wait, are you telling me that you aren't on holiday?" The brunette just shook his head. "Really!? That's the only reason you got to stay with me this week cause we have one week off!" Sora just stared at Riku as he broke into laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me." The laughter continued as Sora's head just sank lower and lower onto his chest. "Well Riku it looks like I've got to go home today so that I can get ready for class tomorrow but if you want since my mom still isn't here we can hang out this weekend together."

"I would love that Sora. But I have a question real quick."

"Yea?"

"Do you know where we are?" Sora looked around and realized he had no clue where the hell he was.

"Uhhh…" was all he could manage. "Well I remember getting ready for that party that Kairi was telling us about and then I vaguely when we got here and dancing but that's about it."

"Well your memory is better than mine then." Riku moved to get out of the bed and stretch. "I got another question…do you remember _anything_ from last night? Cause I got nothing." Sora scratched at the back of his head as he thought. Other than before the party and the majority of the alcohol there was this one fleeting image in the back of his mind but he couldn't clearly recall it. Although a blush did creep up his face and neck as he remembered how they danced at the party.

"Other than what I told you about earlier the rest is all a blur." Riku raised an eyebrow at the brunettes oh so obvious blush. He remembered almost everything from the night before, especially that kiss. But he thought Sora would've said something if he remembered the kiss, so what memory was he blushing at? Riku figured it was probably the dancing that he was remembering.

"Damn, I was hoping you could fill me in on some of the events at least." He laughed nervously hoping that Sora wouldn't sense the lie.

"Sorry dude can't help ya out there." By now both were out of the bed and heading towards the door of the room. Once in the hall they looked and around and saw quite a few people passed out on the floor. It was the same heading down the stairs once they found them and then by the front door. Although before Sora got the front door he looked to his left and found Kairi and froze causing Riku to bump into him.

"What's the deal dude?" All Sora could do was point to Kairi and Riku's mouth dropped when he finally spotted her. She was laying on a table shirtless and her skirt pushed up to her hips and a blonde that looked like Tidus passed out on top of her.

"Oh my god dude!" Sora made a move to go and help her out but Riku stopped her. He turned looking puzzled. "What gives? We should help her!" the silverette shook his head.

"No don't. She's done this before and got mad at the last person who did that for her because she didn't know that she'd had sex until about three months later when they were joking about the party. Sora just quirked his eyebrows and turned back to the front door to leave.

They got some breakfast on the way to Riku's house and chilled around once they got there. Soon after that they were on their way back to Sora's house. The ride was not as long as it had originally seemed and a somber mood fell over the car as they pulled into Sora's drive way.

"I really had fun with you this week Riku. And I'm glad we were able to clear up most of that little bit of mystery!" Grabbing his things Sora opened the door and walked to the drivers side as the silverette got out of the car to say good-bye.

"It was fun wasn't it?" Without meaning too Riku wound up no more than two inches from Sora's face just as he stood up. The blush that lit up the brunettes face was absolutely priceless.

"W-w-we-w-well, I guess that I-I-I'll see you later!" With that he turned on his heel and walked as fast as he could to his front door, waving good bye as Mt. Vesuvius pulled out of his drive way. But when he watched Riku leave, that image he was trying to recall earlier this morning suddenly popped back up into his head clear as day. Sora slapped his hand over his eyes in total mortification and disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!!"

"Sora! Only you could get drunk at a major bash and not remember your first time!" He spun on the spot to find Axel and Namine standing on the far side of the porch. He must have looked over them in rush to get away from Riku's penetrating glare.

"What!?!" he squeaked.

"You heard what I said; only you would've been stupid enough to get drunk at a major bash and then completely not remember your first time! And by the look of the smile on Riku's face as he left I know something happened!" Between missing a week of school without realizing it and forgetting about giving Riku his first kiss, and a bit more, in a drunken haze Sora just didn't have a lot of patience for Axel today. So without hesitation the boy picked up a stick from the bushes to his left and proceeded to chase Axel around all the while Namine sat on the side lines cheering Sora to 'Hit him harder!'

* * *

There ya go guys the *correct* revamped chapter four! But I will go ahead and warn you that the next few chapters are going to be slight filler chapters to further display certain things and events. But I just want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter! I will admit that I squealed when I saw that I had reviews. And a major thanks to AngelEtty for pointing out a pretty big mistake. Haha but yea thanks again you guys and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Sora went to school the next day with a lot of explaining to do as to why he was absent so much that week. He had to explain to at least four different adults what had happened. But in the end they just dismissed him with the absences unexcused. The upside was that his English teacher allowed him to turn in his paper with ten points off for lateness. The entire day seemed to drag by as slow as it possibly could, but when that final bell rang it was like heavens' music to Sora's ears. As his bus pulled up to his house he caught a glimpse of the red Jetta sitting in the drive way and couldn't help but smile. He ran up to the side of the car and planted his face right against the window making Riku jump.

"Damn Sora! You almost gave me a heart attack don't do that to me!" Sora just laughed as Riku got out of the car. "Well can I at least have a hug?" with that challenge Sora launched himself at Riku and pulled him into a giant bear hug. The bushes rustled just to Sora's left and pulled his attention from Riku for a small second. As he stared at the patch of greenery Sora got an uneasy feeling as though they were being watched.

"You wanna come inside while I get my stuff?" He pulled Riku by the arm giving very little choice in the matter. Once inside Sora felt a little less on edge but he still couldn't shake the feeling that they had been watched.

"So you got a lot of stuff to grab or what?" Riku's voice pulled Sora from inside of his head back to the present.

"What? Oh...its not a lot, just a few clothes and some bath stuff. Y'know, stuff that I didn't have last time?" Riku just glared at Sora as this was brought up and Sora laughed. "I'm joking Riku, seriously." Sora put his hands up in front of chest and began to back away slowly the evil look emanating from Riku's eyes. He left Riku downstairs as he puttered around his room for a minute grabbing this and that. Sora ran downstairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Riku was still glowering. "Seriously Riku was just joking!" the older boy held the glower for a few more moments before letting melt into an amused smile.

"Come on Sora, I'm just messin with ya. You shouldn't let yourself be rattled so easily." Riku walked over, grabbed Sora's bags and hauled them out the car as Sora started yelling.

"Don't do that to me jackass!" Riku just laughed and answered back in a sing-song voice.

"Payback's a bitch!"

It might have been nothing but during the middle of the ride to Riku's house but a pink mustang pulled a few cars behind them on the interstate and it seemed like to Sora that it was following them. It followed them all the way to Riku's house but instead of stopping with them, as Sora thought it would, it just drove past. Sora chalked it up to nerves about his mother coming home and killing him.

"You ok Sora? You seem kind of spacey…" Sora just shook his head and smiled.

"No I'm ok, just tired after school is all." The boys made their way through Riku's house and up to his room. "So how was your day Riku?" Riku looked up from the PS2 he was hooking up to the TV.

"Eh, nothing special happened if that's what you're asking." He looked back to what he was doing as Sora plopped down onto the giant bed. Upon his plopping he thought about something he hadn't been able to get out of his mind since he had remembered it.

"Riku, you remember when you asked me if I could remember what happened the other night?" Riku froze in place.

"Yea, what about it." Sora noticed Riku's tense posture and pressed on.

"Well, I think I remembered something. I mean I don't know if it was a dream or anything but it was something I didn't' expect to happen." Riku turned slowly at this and faced Sora with face full of blush.

"What was it Sora?"

"Well, I remember us um….how do I….we uh…" Sora threw his hands in the air as his frustration with his inability to speak at the moment grew.

"Oh god dammit! I remember this!" At that moment Sora flew forward off of the bed and to where Riku was. He grabbed Riku's face in his hands and brought their lips together. And something inside the both of them snapped. When sora tried to pull his face back Riku's hand came up to the back of his neck to hold there. Riku slowly backed Sora down to the floor and crawled on top of him. Sora arched his back and whimpered into the kiss when Riku's hand began to wander. Pale hands grazed over his sides up to his arms and through his hair stopping at his face for a small moment. Soon they were moving again as the kiss began to heat up and deepen. The hands made their way down the brunettes torso stopping momentarily to tweak two small pink nubs through Sora's shirt. Riku broke the kiss as the need for air was too intense to ignore anymore, but instead of gasping for air like Sora was he decided to attack the sensitive skin at Sora's neck.

"Wah!" Sora's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the riot of sensations that Riku was setting off in his body. He failed to notice the hand that was slyly making its way to juncture between his thighs but as soon as that mischievous hand dipped beneath his jeans and began to caress, his eyes snapped open."R-R-Riku! What are you doing!" Sora could barely control his voice for all panting and moaning that wanted to slip into it.

"Shhh Sora. You'll like this I promise." Sora started to protest but Riku just silenced him with a kiss and a hard tug on his member. The brunette's brain was no match for that kind of combination and he began to moan up a storm. Had you asked him who he was at this moment he wouldn't have been able to tell you. As Riku continued his menstruations Sora arched and widened his legs for him without even thinking and Riku slipped into the space his legs had been. He pulled the waist of Sora's pants down a little further so he could get a look at what he had been working with.

"Oh god Riku! Wh-what if your m-m-mom hears us-s-s-s?" Riku thought about this for a moment and despite the protesting mewls from Sora at lose of contact he got up to grab a pillow from his bed.

"Here put this over your face to muffle the noise." Sora shifted the pillow away from his face to glare at Riku as the silverette got back into position over his groin.

"Riku! Are you liste-AH!" Sora pulled the pillow tight over his face for it was at that moment, sans warning, that Riku decided to introduce Sora to the wonderful world of blow jobs. He kept his hand working most of the member, but he began to suck gently on Sora's head. The brunette began to squirm as it felt like a coil had been wound as tight as it would go at the base of his spine. It had been wound so tight that it was beginning to grow as though it would explode.

"aaggh! Riku I'm about-!" No sooner had Sora moaned those words into the pillow did he explode into Riku's mouth and the silverette milked him for all he was worth. The brunette just lay there panting twitching from the after shocks of his orgasm. Riku crawled back up to lay beside him.

"So did you like it?" he teased. Sora just looked at him with wonder.

"Sooo….much better than a hand….." The silverette laughed and ruffled Sora's hair. The brunette continued to pant for a moment until his brain started to work again. "But Riku, what does this mean about us? Are we fuck buddies? Or…." Sora let the thought trail off hoping that Riku would get the message.

"Well," Riku began to drum his fingers on Sora's chest. "I was hoping that we could, you know. Date. Go out. Ya'know boyfriends." Sora's smile grew until it was touching either side of his face.

"And I was hoping that you would say that!" Sora pulled Riku into a warm hug as they shared another chaste kiss. "But for next time anything like this happens you do know that you have a bed right?" Riku just laughed and proceed to pick Sora up bridal style, drop him onto the bed and climb on top of him. As they began to mess around as all teenage boys will do, they failed to notice the blur of red and the grimace of anger outside Riku's window.

Had anyone been on the interstate at around three in that same night they would've witnessed a fit of intense rage in the form of a pink mustang speeding down the road at close to a hundred miles an hour. The occupant inside was ranting aloud to themselves about a certain silver headed boy. The plans formulating inside this sick mind was nothing that the unsuspecting boy could've imagined. When the driver of the pink mustang reached their house they ripped their room apart in a fury that had never been witnessed.

"yes, yes this should do quite nicely for little Ri~ku." The lilt they put into his name was one of pure malicious intent.

The boys were awoken the next morning to the ringing of Sora's cell phone. Sora reached onto the nightstand without even opening his eyes and flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" chirped a voice that clearly indicated the caller was one of god's many anomalies. A morning person. Sora's sleep fogged mind was having trouble figuring out just who's voice this was.

"Hey…uhh who is this?"

"It's Kairi silly!" Sora grimaced and seriously thought about just hanging up but figured that someone like Kairi would just call back.

"Oh, whats up?" By this point Riku was sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Not much I was wondering if you would like to go pier 36 and hang out with me?"

"That would be cool but I'm already hanging out with Riku." There was a slight pause on the other side and the tone of her voice couldn't be mistaken for anything other than strained politeness.

"Well he can come too if he wants!" Sora just groaned. He had hoped that would've deterred her, that she wasn't going to go there. He just wanted to spend the day with his new boyfriend.

"Let me ask him if he wants to." Sora turned over to where Riku had been only to find the silverette not there. "Can you hold on for a second I gotta go find him." He set the phone down without waiting for an answer and went in search of his silver haired bishie. "Riku! Where you bees?"

"In here Sora" the answering voice came from the vicinity of the bathroom. Sora just spoke through the door.

"Kairi wants to know if we wanna hang out at pier 36 today." The brunette heard a small curse word from the other side of the door and just smiled. Apparently Riku disliked Kairi's idea just as much as he did.

"I don't really care as long I get to spend time with you I'm happy." Sora's heart soared at that answer.

"Kay, I'll tell her." Sora went back to Riku's room to grab his phone. "Kairi?" A small part of him hoped she had gotten tired of waiting and hung the phone up.

"Still here." Sora wilted a little on the inside.

"Riku's cool with it."

"Awesome then I guess I will see you guys in about an hour!" Sora could hear the slight strain in her voice as though she was working to keep sounding happy. Sighing as he closed his phone he wandered back to sit on Riku's bed and wait for him to get out of the bathroom. After a short time Riku waltzed into the room wearing nothing but a towel and dripping with water. Sora's face turned beat red and he had to turn away, this did not go unnoticed by the almost naked one.

"Aw don't tell me you're still shy after what went on earlier." Sora balked at the mocking tone of Riku's voice.

"No! It's called….uh..respecting one's privacy!" His voice rose and octave when he heard Riku walking towards him.

"Well, it's obvious I already disrespected your privacy so why should respect mine?" Riku was loving how easy it was to tease Sora and laughed as the brunette kept his eyes cast to the side even when Riku grabbed his chin in an attempt to make him look up.

"B-b-because! It's good manners!" Riku placed a chaste kiss on Sora's lips before letting his face go.

"Well I say fuck good manners. They never really got me anywhere anyway." In no time at all Riku was dressed and Sora's face was a normal color again. On the way out to the car Riku grabbed two skateboards from out of his closet. Sora didn't say anything until they were in the car.

"Riku what is pier 36 and why did you grab two skateboards?" Riku shifter gears and then turned to answer.

"Well…pier 36 is a skate park and typically people skate when they go to skate parks."

"Ok. I got that part but why did you grab two?" Sora prayed to god that he wasn't going to make him try and skate.

"One for me and one for you." The brunette let his head fall onto his chest with a sigh.

"Riku I don't know that much about skating." Shrugging as he shifted gears again Riku confidently replied.

"I'll teach you then." Sora was afraid he would say that. The last time someone tried to teach him it was Axel and the fiery maned mad man had forced Sora to try an olle before he could even push off without falling. Needless to say it wasn't something Sora wished to repeat. By this time they were pulling up to the park and feeling his time to escape had long passed him Sora sighed in defeat and followed Riku as he grabbed the two skateboards. They found Kairi sitting atop one of the smaller half pipes and she nearly had what looked like a conniption fit when she spotted them.

"Hey guys!" she slid down the pipe and ran over to them.

"Hey" Sora said with a polite smile and small wave.

"So how have ya'll been since the party? Weren't' to sick after were Ya?" Riku just laughed.

"Naw, not too bad just some splitting head aches." Kairi smiled as though to say she knew exactly what they meant.

"Yea same here, but I've got something for you guys in my car so go ahead start skating while I get it k?" She ran in the direct of the parking lot before they could answer. It was then that Riku turned to Sora with a sinister smile.

"Guess what you get to do." Sora shrank back a little and swallowed hard. Next thing he knew he was on a skateboard fearing for his life while Riku pushed him from behind. "See Sora I told you it wasn't that bad."

"You're right I guess this is fun in a holy-shit-I'm-about-to-die kind of way." Sora was actually smiling a little bit when Kairi ran back with a small package in her hands. Without thinking Riku stopped and turned to see what she had brought. "Riku?" Sora's eyes doubled in size when he felt Riku's hands leave his back .

"Oh shit sorry Sora!" Riku jogged trying to get to Sora before he fell but he was a tiny bit to late to catch the brunette who ended up flat on his ass.

"Yea yea, sorry my ass I'll tell ya who's gonna be sorry." Sora muttered darkly under his breath as Riku helped him up.

"Are you ok Sora?" Kairi asked as they walked back over to her.

"Yea I'm fine, but he wont' be." Riku gulped nervously and tried to divert the subject quickly.

"So what's in the box there Kai?"

"Just some muffins I picked up on the way over here." She opened the lid and showed them the delicious chocolate muffins. "They're only chocolate muffins so I hope you guys are cool with that." She looked up to see the drool running down Sora's chin and laughed. "Guess you like chocolate huh?" The brunette nodded profusely and reached to grab a muffin only to have his hand swatted away. Picking up the one opposite what he was originally going to grab Kairi handed him the muffin. "Here this one is your's." He devoured it without a second thought. Kairi went to hand one to Riku, but he held his hand up.

"That's ok Kai, I'm not really hungry right now. I'll eat it later before we leave k?" Riku swore he caught an odd glint in her eyes as he said this but it was gone before he could discern it.

"Ok just don't forget it alright?" and with that she pulled out her own muffin and started to munch.

"Hey Riku show me what you can do!"

"Alright" Riku grabbed his board and head for the half pipe they had originally found Kairi on. Sora plopped down where he could watch Riku and Kairi followed suit. Sora's eyes bugged as he watched Riku drop in thinking that he could never in a million years get to that point.

"He's pretty good isn't he?" Sora had forgotten he red head was there.

"Yea he's definitely better than me." She just giggled at the slightly awestruck look adorning Sora's face.

"I hate to tell you this but from the looks of it the only ones here who aren't better than you are the little kids." Sora glared at her only making her laugh more.

"Let's see you do that stuff then!" The gleam in her eyes that challenge told him that that was exactly what she was wanting him to say.

"Alright then little man prepare to be amazed." Riku had finished his run as was walking towards them then. He smiled at Sora and then turned to Kairi.

"How was that?"

"Pretty good, I can tell your getting better at the vert, but your timing was still off in that last little bit." She motioned to Sora to get up and the boys followed her to one of the bigger pipes still dissecting Riku's run.

"Yea I can't get that part just right, but I've got my footing better finally." Sora looked at Riku as Kairi left for the pipe.

"That was awesome dude."

"Eh, it was ok but pretty low key stuff." Riku caught the eye roll Sora gave him and conceded. "Ok, well maybe for you it wasn't low key." He laughed as a fist reached out and connect with his right arm. Sora was about to say something about him being mean but his words caught in his throat as he watched Kairi jump in and start her run. He didn't know much about skateboarding but even he could tell that Kairi was easily better if not the best skater here. After a few minutes Riku nudged him. "You know she's showing off for you right?"

"What?"

"Yea she doesn't usually pull this stuff unless she wants to show off or prove that she is finally better than me at something." Sora now understood what the look in her eye had been earlier.

"How long has she been skating?"

"Bout as long as me, but she's put more time into. It's more a hobby for me, but she's really serious about it."

"I can see that." After she returned from the pipe she and Riku somehow coaxed Sora back onto the board and by the end of the day he could finally push himself forward on his own and turn without falling. When Sora ended his final lap around the park Riku spoke up.

"Well Kai, it's been fun but we gotta get back home." He stepped on his board and caught it when it flipped up.

"You're gonna have to teach me how to do that." Sora pointed at him.

"Sure dude. Wanna walk to parking lot with us?" Riku looked from Sora to Kairi with a question.

"I would but I think I'm parked on the other side. But here don't forget this." She handed the box that contained his lone muffin.

"Heh, thanks. Later Kai!" He and Sora turned to leave as she called to them.

"Later guys, be safe on the way home!" Riku lifted his hand and waved without turning.

Once they got back in the car Riku riffled through some cd's and Sora was surprised by the one he finally put in.

"Dude Styx? Really?" Riku just looked at him as he started the car.

"What? Don't tell me that you're an oldies hater."

"No I just haven't found many people who actually like them." Both were exhausted so after that small exchange neither boy said much on the ride back to Riku's house. They just zoned comfortably listening to Renegade. When they were pulling up into the drive Riku finally spoke after turning down the music.

"So have you changed your mind about skateboarding?"

"Yep yep, this time was a lot more productive than when Axel tried to teach me." Chuckling as he opened his door and got out Riku reached back into the car for his muffin his stomach having decided that it was time to be fed. Opening it on the way to his front door he savored the first chocolaty bite. But the second bite wasn't so friendly. He yelled out as he felt something stab the roof of his mouth. He spit the bite out and still felt something lodged in his mouth. "Riku? Whats wrong?" Sora was at his side in an instant and watched with a sick feeling as Riku pulled a needle from out of his mouth. Sora ushered the frozen Riku inside the house, pushed him down on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

Riku just stared at the needle in his hand. He shuddered as he thought about the damage that thing could've inflicted if it hadn't caught on the roof of his mouth. When Sora returned from the kitchen with a damp rag and a flashlight Riku was still just staring at the damn needle, muffin disregarded in his other hand. It was understandable though, if one bite did that then he didn't' blame Riku for not wanting to find out what the second bite yielded. Sora went and sat beside Riku grabbing his chin and turning his face towards him.

"Open up." Riku opened his mouth as wide as he could and Sora shone the flashlight into his mouth revealing a jagged pink line where the needle had sliced through his flesh. Next he handed Riku the rag and told him to put it in his mouth. "Why the fuck was there a needle in your muffin?"

"Ow ood ah mow?" Sora felt the corner of his mouth raise up in an amused smirk and grabbed Riku's hand.

"Remove the rag dummy." He did so as he glared a tiny bit.

"I said how should I know?" Sora thought for a second.

"Maybe someone at the store has a malicious streak?" Riku scoffed.

"Look it's not like these things are made in some fucking factory in butt fuck Idaho where any sick mother fucker can just stick a needle into his choice of muffins. No these things are made in a rinky dink bakery the size of my fucking living room run by grandmothers." Sora raised an eyebrow at the angry man.

"Look I know you're pissed off and freaked out but that's no reason to fucking take it out on me." Riku sighed and seemed to deflate a little.

"Sorry dude, I know. It's just…what the fuck man!" Sora just nodded in agreement.

"Ok look just run upstairs and swish some peroxide around." The grimace that came as an answer had Sora snorting to hide his laughter. As he listened to expletives being yelled from upstairs, Sora thought about how a needle could get into the muffin. Then he remembered something that sent a small chill down his spine. He turned to face Riku as he heard him clomping down the stairs.

"I think I know how the needle might've gotten there." Riku came around and plopped onto the couch next to Sora.

"How?"

"Well do you remember when Kairi gave us the muffins?" Riku's 'well duh!' expressions did not go unnoticed by Sora.

"Ya'know considering I nearly had a needle go down my throat thanks to said muffins yea I remember." Sora just rolled his eyes.

"No, what I mean is do you remember when I was reaching for a muffin? She slapped my hand and gave me a different one. Then she gave the muffin I was about to grab to you." The silverette looked skeptical.

"That doesn't really mean anything I mean, kairi's always been anal about things. I just assumed she had already decided which one was going to which person. She's done that before." Sora shook his head.

"But think about it. If someone at the bakery she picked them up from didn't' put it in there then who else would've?" Then he saw the light in Riku's eyes as the silverette came to the unfortunate realization that it was more than likely she was the culprit.

"But why would she do that to me?" The brunette reached for the phone over on the in table and handed it to Riku.

"Only one way to find out." Riku just stared at the phone for a few moments before he began to slowly dial and then put the phone on speaker. It rang once or twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Riku cleared his throat before he answered.

"Hey Kai, It's Riku and Sora."

"Oh hey guys!"

"Yea hey, um we have a quick question for you."

"Ok shoot." Riku glanced over to the man sitting next to him and Sora nodded in encouragement.

"Well, ya'know those muffins you brought us?" Sora wasn't sure but he thought he heard a slight hesitant pause before she answered.

"Yea what's wrong? Where they not good?"

"You could say that, when I bit into mine there was a fucking needle in it." Kairi gasped in horror.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope, got the fun cut on the inside of my mouth to prove it."

"Oh my god, those muffin must've come from that other bakery." Riku thought there was only one bakery in their town but he's been wrong before.

"What other bakery?"

"You mean you haven't heard? You don't' watch the news do you?"

"That was a rather dumb question now wasn't it?" Sora quirked his eyebrow at Riku in question so he muffled the phone with his hand to answer. "For some reason it's considered common knowledge that I don't watch the news…don't know why it is but my friends are weird." Sora 'ah'd' silently and they turned their attention back to the phone.

"Yea I know, but recently there have been a number of muffins from this one bakery that have had needles in them." Riku scoffed at the phone.

"And you bought muffins from there even after knowing this?"

"No I didn't I got the muffins from Roxas, you know he doesn't watch the news either." Kairi's indignant tone actually sound rather convincing. "But Riku I'm so sorry if I had known where Roxas had gotten them from I wouldn't have given them to you guys."

"It's ok just don't accept muffins from Roxas again. Ever." At this Kairi laughed.

"Don't worry I won't. But I'm glad you're ok."

"Alright well that was all we wanted to ask you. Later."

"K bye guys!" And with that the conversation was over. Riku put the phone back down on the in table and turned to Sora.

"See, I told you she couldn't have done it."

"I guess." Sora still wasn't buying it. But what could he do? He didn't know Kairi as well as Riku did so all he could do was file this information away and be very cautious of any foods Kairi gave them in the future.

After the conversation with Kairi both boys decided that it would be best if Sora went home now. While Sora was running around collecting his things Riku sat on the couch thinking. Wondering what he had done to deserve someone as humanly awesome as Sora was and he was determined not to be like his uncle and let it get so fucked up that someone wound up dying. Soon they were in the car heading towards Sora's place and as they drove Sora thought and as he thought he cultivated an idea.

"Hey Riku?" the aforementioned boy reached over to turn the music down so that they could talk with relative ease.

"Yea?"

"I've been thinking."

"That sounds ominous." Riku laughed as Sora reached over to punch him on the shoulder. "Hey! Hey. Don't' punch the driver." He chided teasingly. The brunette just glared at said driver before continuing.

"As I was saying. I've been thinking. Ever since Axle saw Roxas again that time when we first hung out Axel's been talking non-stop about him."

"Huh, that's funny cause Roxas in his own way, albeit it's not a very nice way, has been talking about Axel a lot as well."

"Well, then maybe there is a way that we could set those two up." Sora grinned expectedly at Riku.

"Sounds like a pretty fun little venture. But how are we…gonna…" Riku trailed off as he spoke a plan formulating in his head.

"Riku?" Sora prompted.

"Dude…my mom is going out town on a business trip this weekend. How about you and axel come over stay the weekend with me and Roxas." Sora practically beamed at the idea.

"Hell yea! But of course the only way that we could ever get these two together would be if there was something involved that would lower their inhibitions." He didn't know why he was speaking in code but Sora found it more conspiratorial for some reason.

"Well duh! Of course there's going to be alcohol involved. And maybe a few other things." Sora just smiled and blushed when the memories of the things they did while intoxicated.

"Next weekend it is then." Sora declared. By this time they were in front of his house and he was reaching in the back to grab his things. He was up and out of the car before really thinking and turned back towards the car when he heard Riku getting out as well. Riku just leaned against his door and waited.

"What are you….oh yea sorry…ooh shiny moment." With that Sora went over to hug Riku good bye and got much more. Riku's lips devored Sora's in a fury that surprised the brunette but turned him jelly-kneed all the same. When the silverette finally lifted his head for air he looked across the street to see an elderly couple staring in open disgust and confusion. He just smiled and waved.

"Alright go on now." And with those words and a slap of his ass he sent Sora towards the house and got back into the car to watch him. As soon as Sora closed the door behind him Riku started the car and backed out. While he drove he couldn't help the overwhelming excitement that was roiling within him. Riku couldn't wait for this week to be over so that the weekend could begin.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out guys! It's been uber hecktic lately with work and everything. But yea here is the latest installment and I hope you guys like it! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really makes me happy to hear what you guys think be it good or bad. So until next time later!


End file.
